


Mine

by Riian



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: August barely alive au, August survives but not in the way you want, Graphic Description of Injury, July has yandere-like tendencies, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Possessive Behavior, Pre-Canon Speculation, haha happy July 8th aka July's 8th aka possessive July day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:14:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25136740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riian/pseuds/Riian
Summary: Were the times they spent together so insignificant to August?(Please be weary of tags)
Relationships: August/July (A3!)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Mine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zerotaste](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zerotaste/gifts).



> Fair warning I wrote this between 12 and 3am. Please read Zerotaste's fic "His" alongside this fic! (https://archiveofourown.org/works/25013752)

Another week of missions, another week of handing the intel of a building layout and its inhabitants over to a stone cold August before he turns to the two who’d taken him away with a smile. July hated it so much, filled with bitter feelings as he watched his love, his August, walk away from him week after week. 

Were the times they spent together so insignificant to August? The days they’d get back from training, covered in grime, blood, sweat and tears? The quiet moments they’d spent patching each other up, cloth shoved into July’s mouth to mute the screams that tore through his throat as August pressed another, antiseptic-covered rag to a particularly nasty slash? The nights August would indulge in July’s wants and needs, milking him of all his body would offer? 

Whatever August had gone through with those two rookies could never compare to what they’d shared. They weren’t worthy of August’s attention the way he was. These thoughts swirled around and around in July’s mind, only worsening as he was given less opportunities to see his beloved until he was out of his physical reach, sent off to a different country with the brats. 

His stomach twisted darkly as he pulled up the files pertaining to the group's current assignment.

_‘Mine.’_

He smiled sweetly at the picture of August on his desk as he anonymously posted to a deep web forum frequented only by the enemy. “I’ll see you soon, August.”

_‘Mine.’_

Standing atop the cliff, sea breeze lightly brushing through his hair and looking down at August, July thought that he looked most beautiful at that very moment. Face almost serene despite the ugly gash from his chest to hip, blood seeping from an open wound on his head into his soft locks, blood pooling around the bullet holes in his legs. In July’s eyes this August who could not leave him, his August who belonged to him and him alone, was stunningly perfect. 

July would never allow his August to leave his side ever again.

_‘Mine.’_

**Author's Note:**

> Voice call at 11pm on the 7th of July
> 
> Zerotaste: haha what if you wrote augju for 7/8?  
> Me: idk what I'd write I got no ideas  
> Zerotaste: write yandere July  
> Me: ok I'll write a companion fic to your fic


End file.
